Celebrity Love
by Angelic Devil 18
Summary: Chrome thought that an all girls high school was equivalent to a neon sign flashing NO MORE BOY TROUBLE! But life finds it amusing to prove her wrong. Who would you choose:one that saved your life, or your all time favorite celebrity? Poor Chrome. 69X96X100
1. How I first met him

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

Title: Celebrity love

Summary: Chrome thought that an all girl high school was supposed to equivalent to a neon sign flashing NO MORE BOY TROUBLE! But life finds it amusing to prove her wrong. Who would you choose: the one that saved your life, or your all time favorite celebrity? Poor Chrome. 69X96X100

A/N: Following scenes only apply to Namimori all girls' high school and none others :)

* * *

*Music plays*

A soft groan resounded as a pretty girl of eighteen rolled beneath her sheets. Bleary violet eyes slid open as Chrome Dokuro woke to another, not so eventful, day. Flipping over, she reached out a hand to grapple for her i-phone, the source of the music –her daily alarm. Skinny, pale legs swung over the side of the tiny bed as Chrome opened her mouth in a yawn and trembled from a feline like stretch. Today was Thursday, 7:15 to be precise, crap! Chrome started at the neon green digits flashing on her wristwatch and practically flew out of bed, leaving an unmade pile of blankets in her hurried wake. Dashing to the bathroom, Chrome pulled a brush through her sleep-ruffled hair and bringing it up into a high ponytail before moving on with the rest of her morning routine.

Chrome drew a large hoodie over her head, adjusted her hair before slipping into a pair of nicely fit jeans. Taking a second to glance at herself in the bathroom mirror, she grabbed yesterday's homework off the desk and crammed them into her open backpack before slinging it over her shoulder and exiting the bedroom. An advantage of living alone was that there wasn't anybody to tell you to finish your breakfast before going to school, and Chrome took full advantage as she grabbed an apple off the kitchen counter before racing away, leaving the apartment door to swing shut and lock behind her.

The bus normally came at 7:45 and Chrome stood with both hands on her knees, panting hard at the bus stop at 7:43 – perfect timing. She was catching a public bus -not the school ones - meaning that it wasn't going to wait the extra couple of minutes for you to pull your stuff together. The medium sized vehicle pulled into the stop, passengers got on and off and Chrome found herself leaning against her backpack, sitting comfortably in her usual seat against the window at the back of the bus. She flipped open her school planner: just the last day of examinations, nothing special.

-x-

Chrome's head drooped slightly as her chin slipped from her supporting hand. The loud classroom atmosphere was the same as always, with the extra hint of vague anxiety for the upcoming test. Large bored eyes were about to flutter close when a particularly loud screech of laughter woke her from the trance like state. Silently annoyed, Chrome turned her glance towards the source of the outburst, not surprised to find MM at the center of the commotion.

MM was the kind of girl that most wanted to be: shiny hair, large eyes and sexy body - well most girls didn't include Chrome. She was known for soft whisper and mysterious glamor, not to mention her perfect test scores which always made her easy prey. Not meaning to eavesdrop, Chrome tilted her head and eyed the laughing group, paying more attention to their actual speech that was mixed in with the constant outbreaks of hysterical giggles.

'He's soooo hot~" someone squealed before her voice was drowned by another onslaught of sniggers. Chrome rolled her eyes beneath her lavender bangs, this wasn't surprising, those girls found way too many boys _hot_. Still, Chrome closed her eyes to catch more snippets of conversation.

"Those eyes, and that unique tattoo!" Chrome nodded absentmindedly, not really taking in much of the words. The only reason she wasn't part of the class conversations were because people thought of her as: antisocial. It wasn't Chrome's fault that she never opened up; she just never had the chance.

"I swear, If Byakuran so much as looked at me, I would totally faint!" Chrome's eyes snapped open as her attention towards the group of girls peaked. As much as Chrome sometimes detested the bunch (which she never openly showed) she had to silently agree as they continued to gossip about her favorite celebrity. Byakuran Geeso _was_ indeed one of the best-looking guys she knew, with his band of five others: 'The Funeral Wreaths' meant music and hot guys to most teenage girls in Namimori, and for a change, Chrome was no singular. Ringtone, alarm, playlist, by god Chrome was a fan.

Just when the conversation reached the point of marriage (and others) their English teacher strolled casually through the door, provoking many wistful signs from all around the classroom. Irie Shoichi took out a stack of test papers before giving the class a shy little smile, more signs came from the girls as they stared dreamily at the redhead, not even giving a damn about the papers that he holding that may as well be deciding their final semester grade.

Typical Namimori high school senior girls

-x-

Chaos ensued the moment Chrome stepped into the overcrowded cafeteria. Ducking just in time to avoid a slice of half-eaten pizza and keeping close to the ground, Chrome bustled over to where she normally sat at the back of the cafeteria, mostly away from the worst of the chaos. A hand pulled her up by the hood as she reached the small cluster, straightening up, she stared into the beaming face of Haru Miura. "You're late today Chrome-chan!" The brunette said as she held up her tray to fend of a meatball.

"Y-yea, just had my English exams." Chrome whispered (whispering was normal for the shy girl) as she took a seat next to Sasagawa Kyoko, a charming girl with a warm smile forever set upon her pretty face.

"Don't worry Chrome-chan, you're a straight A student, you've got nothing to worry about!" Chrome was about to smile but only whimpered in response as she noticed a group of food covered girls sauntering over. One of them slammed her hand onto the table inches away from Chrome's fingers and caused the poor girl to flinch visibly before flipping her inky locks over her shoulder and surveying the small group with smoldering eyes.

"Sorry~ was I disturbing your little nerd party?" The assembly behind the raven sniggered simultaneously at her terribly hidden sarcasm. Chrome, not knowing what to say, blushed and looked down.

"Che, it's so you Chrome, think your too good to answer? I'm hurt!" False hurt dripped from her voice as the girl put a hand to her heart, pretending that Chrome had actually offended her feelings. Chrome, being the innocent little girl she was, was going to murmur an indignant apology if not interrupted as the other continued, resuming in her usually snarky tone.

"Just wanted to inform you that 'The Six Funeral Wreaths' are coming to Namimori tomorrow. Or did you know that already? Probably not!" and with that, she got off the table and joined her friends before stalking off with a satisfied glance backwards. So much for the rule 'no bullying'.

"Well that was uncalled for." Haru sniffed before returning to her science textbook. But Chrome didn't hear her as she stared wide-eyed after the raven's fading silhouette.

-x-

Chrome sat with her cheeks pressed against the cool glass window as the bus growled to a start, pulling out her iPhone, she put her earphones in before scrolling down her favorites' playlist.

I'll be get my perfect world

Please don't let me down.

Honoo kakagero! PARTY no hajimari

The familiar voice and beat of 'Perfect World' resounded in her head as Chrome yawned, closed her eyes and leaned back against the seat after an exhausting day. Ignoring the familiar screech of the bus door sliding open to accept new passengers, Chrome didn't pay much attention as she moved her bags to allow someone to file into the seat next to hers.

Most of the bus-ride passed typically; with Chrome staring aimlessly out the rolled up window and humming softly to her favorite songs (most of which consisted of 'The Funeral Wreaths') up until she felt a soft pressure against her shoulder. Turning around, Chrome stared incredulously at the boy beside her for the first time.

He was around nineteen or twenty at first glance, navy hair tied into weird hairstyle that reminded her oddly of a pineapple, black jacket and jeans that showed off his slim yet masculine form, and lastly the smile that graced his handsome face as he leaned against her shoulder. Blushing profusely, Chrome began to stutter before noticing that the boy was asleep, with his earphones in. Slightly flustered by the situation, Chrome shifted her weight in attempt to get the sleeping man off her shoulder only to stare mortified by the fact that she had made it all worse when his head slipped off her skinny shoulder and onto her lap. Chrome's face would have put a tomato to shame as she watched the stranger snuggle into her lap.

Feeling like hyperventilating, Chrome reached down and stroked the navy hair with trembling fingers before instantly pulling back and cursed herself for being so daring. Right at that moment, the phone in her pocket vibrated against her thighs and caused Chrome to panic, fumbling with her pocket, she whipped out her cell phone and breathed a sigh of relief when she found that the boy on her lap hadn't woken. 'He must be a pretty deep sleeper' she thought as she flipped open her phone and glanced at the text message she had received.

_Haru: Where r u Chrome-chan?_

A smile crept onto her face and her fingers flew across the phone as she texted back.

_Chrome: One the bus home and guess what… there's a guy sleeping on my lap xD _

Chrome almost giggled out loud when her phone vibrated again and her eyes swept over the reply text

_Haru: O_O you're kidding right?_

_Chrome: Do I ever kid?_

_Haru: TAKE A PICTURE!_

Chrome chuckled softly but then blushed as she activated the 'camera' app on her cell. 'I feel like such a stalker' she thought as she quickly snapped a picture of the sleeping boy and texted it over to her friend.

_Haru: YOU LUCKY GIRL, HE'S ADORABLE! Tell me more when you get home :O_

The soft smile on Chrome's lips widened as she put her phone away and listened to the boy's steady breathing over her music. Blushing, she managed to convince herself that it wasn't _that _bad.

-x-

Ten minutes from her stop, Chrome took out her ear buds and was about to bend over to put them away when she realized that the boy was still fast asleep and nestled comfortably in her lap. Smiling at the childish expression on the sleeper's face, Chrome decided against waking him up. 'Five more minutes' she urged herself 'It would be rude to wake him up, and besides, it's not everyday you get a cute guy to sleep on your lap'

Five minutes later, Chrome started to worry. 'He's not going to to wake up in time for my stop.' She panicked as she glanced at the all to familiar buildings through the window. Taking a deep breath, she put a hand on his shoulder and gave the boy a gentle shake before pulling her hand back and praying that he would wake up. It did nothing. Chrome moaned silently and pursed her lips in determination as she tried whispering in his ear. "Excuse me?" only to realize that he still had his earphones in and couldn't hear anything she or anyone said.

Mentally throwing her hands up in defeat Chrome tried to dislocate the boy from her lap and nearly faint due to embarrassment when the other squirmed and pouted, hugging her around the waist. Chrome let out a small groan of despair as the bus doors to her stop slid open and close again when nobody got off. 'Why is it always me?' she thought, eyeing longingly after her apartment in the distance as the bus started again and rumbled away.

-x-

Chrome jolted to a wake when the horns on the bus blasted and the driver glanced at her through the rearview mirror before shouting: "This is the last stop sweetie, you and your boyfriend better get off." Feeling dazed, Chrome looked out the windows and at orange buildings illuminated by the dying sun 'Where am I?' Her rapid train of thoughts was interrupted as something (more like someone) moved on her lap, causing her to jump when the boy straightened himself, stretched and yawned.

'Oh right, I missed the stop because of him.'

"Oh sorry, did I fall asleep on you?" Chrome blinked in surprise as the boy offered her a hand to pull her out of the bus seat. Without thinking much of the situation, Chrome accepted his hand and felt herself being pulled up as she stared, entranced, into his eyes. They were different, she noted; one of the deepest blue and the other the purest red, kaleidoscopic. "I'm really sorry about everything," The boy scratched the back of his head before giving Chrome an apologetic smile. "The name is Mukuro, Rokudo Mukuro." Chrome's face burned and she nodded.

"My name is Chrome Dokuro…." Before she could properly introduce herself, the driver honked again and glared at the two of them, irritation obvious in his beady eyes. Grabbing Chrome by the hand, Mukruo pulled the flustered girl off the bus before winking teasingly at the bus driver, watched him sigh in defeate before driving off.

The cool evening air woke Chrome up from her stupor and she blinked rapidly before turning red again when she noticed the boy's fingers still wrapped tightly around her wrist. Mukuro frowned and pressed his hand against Chrome's forehead. "Oya oya, are you sick?" That made Chrome turn an even darker shade of red (if that was even possible) and start sputtering out of embarrassment.

"So where do you live?"

"Huh? Oh" Chrome looked around and grimaced, this was not a neighborhood that she was accustomed to, as a matter of fact she had never even been to this side of town. "I, ahhh live around half an hour drive from here." Chrome's head drooped in despair, messy bangs covering up her eyes as she tried not to let her desperation show.

"Gee sorry, did I make you miss your stop?" Chrome shook her head rapidly, she never liked it when people blamed themselves when they could just blame her... another reason why she got picked on so much. Mukuro tilted his head back to look up at the greying sky before glancing at his watch. "Uhh.. what about I drive you home?" Chrome gaped at him.

"Yea yea, I know you're not supposed to get in random people's cars but," Mukuro gestured towards his expensive looking vehicle and smirked evilly, causing Chrome to shudder as his red eye glinted dangerously. "do you have any other way of getting home?" Chrome held up both hands in a gesture of surrender and backed away 'This is bad' she thought 'Why do these things always happen to me?' she wailed silently as she eyed the boy nervously. Mukuro stood still for a second before laughing at the cute expression on the younger's face "Kufufufu, don't worry Chrome-chan I'm not going to try anything." Chrome twisted the edge of her hoodie as she glanced wistfully at the laughing boy but followed him anyways towards the shiny sports car.

Hopping into the passengers seat, Chrome scooted as far away from the boy in the drivers seat as possible. "Come on Chrome-chan, don't be scared." seeing that the young girl still seemed unconvinced Mukuro rolled the window down and winked at her "I'll leave the window open so you can make a jump for it whenever you like." Chrome whimpered under her breath but relaxed to the boy's seemingly easy going nature.

The car swerved out of the driveway and sped down the streets, making Chrome's shoulder length hair whip messily around in the air. "Its the least I can do since I kind of made you miss that stop." Mukuro apologized again with his eyes trained on the road, but when no response came he glanced worriedly at the girl beside him only to smile when he saw her sitting with her head sticking out the window, eyes wide and a visible smile etched on her pretty face.

She was definitely cute.

-x-

The rest of the car ride passed with a blur, and it seemed like seconds before Chrome stepped out of Mukuro's car and leaned back to grab her bag and only to find that it had already been taken out for her. A faint blush dusted her pale cheeks as she straightened up to take her backpack that was being offered to her by the smiling boy. "T-thanks for e-everything." She stuttered, not looking into his mismatching eyes as their hands touched. Blindly swinging around, Chrome was about to walk up her front steps when a warm hand was placed on her shoulder, causing her to freeze.

"Hey, uhh, Chrome," Mukuro's smiled almost apprehensively as Chrome turned back to glance at him nervously "Can I have your number?" Purple eyes widened as Chrome stood there, fully taken aback.

"M-me?" She asked before mentally slapping herself for asking such a retarded question.

"Kufufu, yea, you."

"O-of course!" Chrome flustered, face flaming as she watched Mukuro pull out his cell phone and exchange numbers with her. Once he was done Mukuro, nodded one last time before climbing back into his car and rolling down his window as he backed out of her front drive.

"Call me maybe!" he called, making a pretend phone with his hand before speeding off, leaving Chrome standing there with her hand hanging feeble at her sides.

"You bet."

* * *

Thankies for reading!

Whoever wants me to continue this story, please **review** :) **Reviews** will guarantee faster updates :P

Song I was listening to when I wrote this: Call me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen


	2. The other him?

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

Clarifications: Since I got this question twice I had better answer it: In the story, Chrome looks just like the Nagi in Mukuro's illusional dream world except she has both eyes. So just put that Nagi in jeans, a hoodie and sneakers and boom! You have the Chrome in the story :P

Thanks for all those who reviewed in the previous chapter :D Uhh, there seemed to be _many_ guest reviews, and constantly, so if it's the same guest then I'm glad you really enjoyed my story to review it so many times :) But in the future… one long review would be better off thank you

Warning: more perfect coincidental meetings that will most likely not happen in the real world

Now on with the story~

* * *

Chrome blew some stray strands of purple hair out of her face as she bent down to get into the small silver car. Yes, Chrome does had a car, just never bothered to drive it around much, afraid that it might draw more than necessary attention from her fellow students. But after all that happened yesterday? Chrome thought that a break from riding the bus sounded like a pretty decent idea.

Throwing her backpack and jacket behind her and into the back seats, Chrome closed her yes and rubbed her temples gingerly. Today had gone pass just like any other at Namimori all girls' high, if not counting the insane amount of posters and gossip that had been flying about. Chrome preferred being alone most of the time and perhaps with a book for company, though a whole school full of squealing girls would be enough to give anyone a migraine.

Throwing herself back and pouncing slightly against the car seat, Chrome's back slide down the soft leather as she sighed. 'The Funeral Wreaths' were in town today and Chrome couldn't decide whether to groan or to squeal. Deciding on the groan, Chrome rolled her eyes when her phone buzzed. She hadn't been this agitated in months. Pulling the vibrating cell out of her pocket, she placed it on her lap before giving the screen an uninterested glance. 'Haru Miura' flashed on the screen. Chrome closed her eyes again 'sorry Haru' the phone stopped after a minute or two when nobody picked up.

Chrome crossed her arms and leaned her head against the driving wheel, moaning as the phone started vibrating again. 'I'm sorry Haru, but I'm not going to pick up." Looking down once again at the flashing screen, Chrome blinked, taken aback, as she noticed that it wasn't her peppy friend that had called her this time.

Seeing the words 'Rokudo Mukuro' dancing in front of her brought a strange tingling along with the usual burning blush to Chrome's flustered face. Picking up the phone with nimble fingers, Chrome opened her most recent text message.

_Mukuro: Hey Chrome _

Heating up from the memories of yesterday, Chrome fumbled with the keypad as she composed a carefully thought out reply.

_Chrome: Hello Mukuro-kun, how was your day?_

There, not too short or too long, precise enough that it hid the fact Chrome had been waiting for this text for nearly an entire day

_Mukuro: Fine, the usual :)  
Chrome: that's good to hear  
Mukuro: What about you, Chrome-chan  
Chrome: It was fine, thanx for asking _

The soft smile and rosy hue to Chrome's cheeks were evident as their conversation continued.

_Mukuro: It's great to hear from you, I thought you wouldn't pick up  
Chrome: Why wouldn't I?  
Mukuro: Cuz we just met and I might have seemed like a creeper or something  
Chrome: Please don't think like that, of course you're not a creeper  
Mukuro: How could you be so sure? Kufufu, jk, well, I'll text you back later :)_

Hastily texting back a short 'ok', Chrome let out the breath she had unconsciously been holding throughout their short little conversation. 'I didn't think he would actually text me!' Chrome thought inwardly as she scrolled down her music list, clicked on, before tossing the phone onto the passengers seat beside her.

-x-

White locks whipped around in the summer breeze as he grimaced at anyone who stared at him in bewilderment. Panting slightly and flicking out his tongue to moisten his lips, Byakuran Gesso, all dressed in white, sprinted down the nearly deserted sidewalk. Wiping his forehead, the albino groaned when he heard the all to familiar rumble and squeals of his worst nightmare as the group of ecstatic fangirls rounded the corner, autograph books out and cameras clicking.

Being a celebrity had its perks: good treatment, free stuff, most of all the fame and fans. But being too famous also meant having to live in fear of the unpredictable hoards of fangirls and fanboys alike. Byakuran shuddered involuntarily and sped up his pace, racing down the shopping street when he glimpsed a girl pointing in his direction before gesturing to the rest of the group.

Byakuran reached into his jacket pocket and fished out his cell phone. He was about to press the emergency call button (yes, this was a fangirl emergency) when he felt someone pulling at his arm. Looking down, Byakuran almost groaned when he stared into the wide eyes of the six-year-old girl tugging indignantly at his sleeve and holding up an autograph book and showing the albino an empty page, an empty page that she fully expected him to sign. Byakuran sighed; he couldn't reject such a little girl, especially when he noticed her parents just a few feet away. He forced a smile to grace his lips as he 'happily' scrawled his signature onto the once empty page. Once he was done, Byakuran ruffled the little girl's hair before dislodging himself from her surprisingly tight grip and continuing his race down the Namimori's sunny streets.

Byakuran thought that coming to a small town such as Namimori would qualify more as a vacation than actual concerts. Boy how he was wrong. When he had first stepped of his private flight and met with the remarkably young mayor of the town, he almost had his head ripped off by Hibari Kyoya when trying to crack a joke. First impression: Namimori wasn't a place to mess with considering its guardian was more devil than angle. His second impression had been: Namimori had the fiercest fangirls so far despite the town's tiny size – precisely the reason he was running as fast as his legs could carry him, but gosh those fans were fast! It was almost as if they had their own tracking radars.

Caught in a crossroad, Byakuran's eyes darted between the heavy traffic and the narrow alleyway in which tens of crazed teenage girls were due to appear at any moment, and finally settling on a small silver car parked on its own against the curb. 'What do I have to lose?' And without giving a second thought on any kind of consequences, one of the world's most famously known celebrities jumped into the mini vehicle and slammed the door snuggle behind him.

-x-

Vibrant eyes snapped open the moment Chrome heard the door handle being pulled from the outside. Mortified that someone, a boy, had just got into her car uninvited, Chrome was too busy contemplating whether to flee from the car to notice that the male hadn't turned around or even so much as acknowledged her. Staring wide-eyed and petrified, Chrome heard the boy sigh as he pressed his nose up against the rolled up window. 'What is it with me and strangers these days!' Chrome thought desperately as her intensive gaze threatened to burn holes right through the stranger's back.

Even from behind, Chrome could tell that the boy wasn't that much older than she was, two or three years at the most, around twenty maybe? He was wearing cloths consisting of a single color: Short white jacket, T-shirt and jeans, all of them fitting him well enough to show off his slim form and well-built body. 'The color suited him well.' Chrome thought as she gazed at the boy's appearance from the back. His bleached yet soft looking hair spiked and grouped at the most random of places, making it look tame yet intentionally messy at the same time. Entranced, Chrome couldn't tear her eyes away from the little patches of creamy white skin that showed on his neck and arm. Even though she couldn't tell, but this boy seemed hauntingly familiar. Had she seen him somewhere before?

Just as she sat there gawking at the stranger, he turned around and stared back at her before flashing his teeth in a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh... sorry?" But Chrome was too preoccupied to hear any words that he had uttered. The boy's eyes were of an ever-changing shade of violet, lilac and glinting in the afternoon sunlight. It had been the pair of eyes she had always daydreamed about staring into. His features were sharp though nonetheless smooth, making the purple tattoo under his left eye appear even more evident against his pale cheek.

This was the face of a boy plastered on the millions of posters, DVDs and albums currently being sold around the world. This was also the face of the boy whose first album was currently playing on her IPhone.

-x-

Byakuran continued to survey the motionless girl sitting, stunned, in front of him. Big eyes, soft features and silky hair, my was she a beauty. The albino was going to apologize for his unexpected appearance once again but was distracted however when he picked up a familiar bear from somewhere in the car. Listening intently, Byakuran traced the source of the almost inaudible music and pulled the iPhone out from behind him. It had obviously been there before Byakuran's unexpected intrusion and he had almost sat on the small, rectangular communication device that also served as a music player in this case.

Holding the phone closer to his ear, Byakuran was somewhat pleased to hear his own voice singing back at him through the little speaker. Humming and swaying slightly to the way too familiar beat, the albino lowered the phone and beamed up at the seemingly frightened girl- she hadn't moved a single inch since he had first turned around and glanced at her. "You like his, I mean, my music?"

-x-

The simple question caused Chrome to turn at least ten different shades of red before the poor girl nodded her head tentatively and look down at her hands, which were clasped tightly in her lap. 'Two unusual surprises in two days' she mentally noted 'I'm not sure how much more I can take; at least none of them were dangerous… I hope.' Turning the thoughts over in her head, Chrome sole a quick glance at the cute albino seated next to her and flushed when she found him staring inquisitively back at her. Quickly avoiding his glance and focusing once more at her entwined fingers, Chrome felt as if she was on fire. She returned her full attention back to him however when Byakuran laughed and waved a hand teasingly in front of her face.

"Y-yes?" Chrome stuttered in her usual soft voice.

"Can I borrow your hand for a second?"

Confused and not exactly sure on what to do, Chrome reached out a shaky hand and blushed immediately when Byakuran took her small hands in his own. 'His hands are warm' Chrome thought, and it comforted her when he squeezed her hand reassuringly before pulling a pen out from her jacket pocket. Heating up and all the while watching with the upmost of interest, Chrome leaned forwards as the albino touched the cool tip of the pen to the back of her hand.

Chrome took a sharp intake breath as she watched Byakuran write something on her hand, and when he was done, wink at her before letting go of her hand and allowing the girl to see what he had written.

Thanks a bunch lovely  
Byakuran Gesso

Byakuran's handwriting was neat, and the loopy letters on the back of Chrome's hand seemed to tingle the more she looked at them. Glancing up from 'admiring his work', Chrome smiled at him for the first time and felt a strange tugging sensation in the pit of her stomach when he returned the warm gesture.

Looking around, Byakuran surprised Chrome when he held out his hand while placing the other on the door handle. "Sorry about the intrusion earlier, I was running from some fangirls." Chrome took his hands as she giggled softly.

"It's ok Byakuran-san." The albino pushed the door open before slipping out into the blinding sunlight.

"It was a pleasure meeting you…"

"Chrome, Chrome Dokuro. It was a pleasure meeting you as well." Byakuran put a hand behind his head and winked at her.

"Catch you around Chrome-chan~" He hummed before turning on his feet and strolling off in the opposite direction, pausing to wave before rounding the corner and disappearing from sight. Chrome's heart leaped again at the foreign nagging feeling, fluttering against her ribcage as she traced the letters inked into the back of her hand.

"Catch you later Byakuran-san." She whispered to herself enjoying the silence that the boy had left. Then nearly jumped out of her seat when her phone vibrated.

_Mukuro: Too busy to text me back? _

Feeling guilty for not realizing someone had texted her while she had been talking to Byakuran and even feeling even guiltier when she put the phone down without replying. Chrome closed her eyes with a smile gracing her lips.

'Not now Mukuro-kun, not now.'

* * *

Thanx for reading and please **review** and tell me what you thought of it :)  
Every author appreciates a nice feedback.

I'll only update faster if I get nice **reviews**~

A/N: Yeah I know, these kinds of things will literally never happen in real life but… since it's my story, I say it can happen so it does


	3. I owe him

Disclaimers: I don't own KHR

A/N: The reason for my late update? I blame it on writer's block and the starting of school, not on my laziness :)

Warnings: Chrome being so ridiculously lucky it's not even possible in the real world, a little more seriousness at the end

Many thanks to those who reviewed last chapter, now please ENJOY~

* * *

It surprised Chrome herself actually. The quietest girl in the grade, was currently standing in front of a classy looking white door leading to the household of Byakuran Gesso, a widely known world class celebrity and looking as if she might as well pass out from hyperventilation.

Chrome sighed before pushing some stray strands of purple hair out of her face. For her, life was cruel, mean and nasty... but in a good way. She _was _thrilled (don't get me wrong, she was absolutely giddy) that she was going to be spending quality time with her favorite singer, something that all fangirls dream, fight, wish for. Though lucky as she may be, Chrome, as most people know, is the shyest girl in Namimori. Meaning hours alone with her all time greatest crush might just as well kill her.

_flashback_

_Chrome jolted when she felt the phone in her pocket go off and vibrate against her legs. It was the middle of class for heavens sakes, who on earth would be stupid enough to text her now? Feeling more than slightly pissed off at the person whom could have landed her trouble for texting in class, Chrome let out a exasperated breath before pulling the device out of her pocket and eyeing it quickly. _

_Her jaw threatened to drop when she read the short message. _

_Dear Chrome-chan, I know this may seem stalkerish since I have your phone number without you giving it to me. This is Byakuran, we met last week and I was hoping if you could drop by my house some time so we could continue our conversation. I understand if you don't want to come but it was a pleasure meeting you.  
Here's my address :) _

_XXX, XXX street, house number 100  
Hope to see you soon_

_-love Byakuran _

_Once, twice, three times Chrome read through the message and felt her heart throb and face starting to become rosy. Tucking the phone back into her jean pocket, Chrome's __usually soft lilac eyes were practically glowing when she turned her attention back towards the blackboard, giving poor Irie Shoichi the creeps._

_flashback ends_

A week have passed since Chrome's lucky little incident and exactly four days had gone past since she started her little text-to-text conversations with Byakuran. And now? She was standing alone in front of huge house, no mansion, and was currently an inner conflict debating whether she should just ring the damn doorbell or something.

'This is pathetic' Chrome thought as she closed her eyes in determination 'I've been standing our here for five minutes without ringing the bell.' Letting out another soft groan, Chrome bit her bottom lip nervously before reaching out a trembling hand and pressing the doorbell button, flinching with uncertainty when the sound of a doorbell ringing drifted from the inside and rang in her ears.

"Coming~" Someone hummed in a singsong voice and caused Chrome's fists to clench tightly, crushing the small sheet of paper clutched in her hands. The white doors swung open to reveal a beaming Byakuran, clutched in his hands was a half full bag of marshmallow sweets. 'What do i say, what do I say!' Chrome blushed and began stuttering while the pair of purple eyes staring down at her twinkled in amusement.

"There's no need to be shy Chrome-chan!" Reaching out, Byakuran pulled Chrome into a makeshift hug and led her inside the house.

Chrome's face burned as she felt Byakuran's arms hook protectively around her waist, guiding her swiftly through the many identical halls and then straight into a _packed _living room. Chrome's heart thudded painfully against her chest as her eyes swept wildly around the crowded area.

The whole band was present.

Kikyo and Zakuro, the two guitarists, lounged around on the milk white couches while holding glasses of whatever beverages in their hands. Warm laughter and playful bickering filled the room while the older watched in entertainment as Daisy and Bluebell; the two smaller members knelt on the floor, playing cards and stuffing their faces full of snacks and freshly baked cookies.

The corners of Chrome's lips twitched upwards into a soft smile and her eyes warmed as she watched Bluebell throw her cards down, pout and try to stuff a half eaten cookie into Daisy's mouth in her losing rage.

"Family." Chrome blushed again and resisted the urge to slap a hand over her mouth when she realized that she had muttered her thoughts out loud.

"Hm~" Byakuran tightened his hold on Chrome and brought her forwards. "Come and meet the _family _Chrome-chan!" Lilac eyes trained on the floor and Chrome flushed beneath her bangs when she heard the outburst of laughter from the group. What she didn't expect was for her hands to be in another's a second later.

Chrome looked up in shock and stared into large blue eyes. "So this is the Chrome-chan Byakuran was talking about!" Bluebell dragged the startled girl away from the albino's loosened hold and started swinging their arms up and down in a near frantic gesture. "Look Kikyo, Zakuro! Isn't Chrome-nii pretty?"

"Hahn, Byakuran-sama has good taste." The aqua haired man stated before winking at the flaming girl. Kikyo stood up and strode over to her in a couple of strides. "Nice to finally meet you Chrome-chan. You're name has been mentioned in a fair share of our recent conversations"

"Hn, _a fair amount _seems a bit of an understatement." The redhead still lazing on the sofa lifted his head and eyes Chrome suspiciously. "Byakuran-sama has taken _quite _an interest in you little girl."

"Come on guys, don't scare her." Chrome nearly sighed in relief as Byakuran strode over and distracted the intense stares previously aimed in her direction. The inaudible sigh turned into a sharp intake of breath when Byakuran slung an arm around her skinny shoulders and stuck his tongue out the rest of his band. To Chrome, he secretly muttered an apologetic 'I told said they would be pleased to meet you' under his breath.

"I-it's alright B-byakuran-san." Chrome stuttered and wished she could simply disappear into the very solid floor. When no one answered, Chrome started to fret inwardly and gazed around the room with panic evident in her bright eyes.

The moment of silence passed and the onslaught of questions began.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"How many guys have you been with?"

"What kinds of men do you prefer?"

and so on and so forth.

The flow of questions continued until Kikyo noticed the new girl staring at them with a dumbstruck look on her pretty face and Byakuran rolling his eyes and staring uninterested at the pale ceiling. The aqua haired male chuckled under his breath. 'They should spend some time alone, the two of them'.

"We'll be leaving now Byakuran-sama." Kikyo stood up briskly and put a hand over Bluebell's mouth when she tried spit out words of indignation. Dragging Zakuro by the collar, the rest of the group followed their lead guitarist to the open doors. "We'll see you at the studio later and have…fun." The door clicked quietly behind them.

'That was sudden?' Fending off a sigh, Chrome stole a quick glance at the Byakuran who was contently eating his marshmallows before turning her gaze back at her empty hands. '_They really are like a family, the band. Even though they seem kind of weird in the beginning, they're all really sweet. The older ones, Kikyo mostly, takes care of the smaller members, makes sure nobody gets hurt and they don't seem to get into rows or anything. And, and ...' _Chrome blinked, a hand waving in and out of her peripheral vision snapped her out of her little rant.

"So Chrome-chan, it's just you and me left hn?" Chrome nodded and then let out an uncertain little laugh before blushing madly and looking at the ground. Innocent eyes widened when her face was lifted by a finger placed under her chin so that she was staring right into Byakuran's face.

Chrome swore she could have fainted.

"Why don't you tell me a little more about yourself Chrome-chan?" Chrome nodded quietly.

~x~x~

"I was born in Japan as a single child and my given name used to be Nagi..."

Chrome's voice trailed off as a wave of buried memories threatened to overwhelm her. Her voice was oddly quite when she continued.

"I went to school like any other student, well, that was until I nearly lost my life in a car accident when I was twelve, I'm eighteen now, so it was six years ago."

Byakuran stared at the girl seated in front of him. 'What else from her past is she hiding?' Noticing that Chrome had fallen silent, Byakuran raised an eyebrow and gestured her to go on. "I want to hear a little more about the accident, if you don't mind of course Chrome-chan." The girl blushed and shook her head, stayed silent for a little while longer before continuing her story.

"I was hit by a car while trying to save a kitten from the road." She looked at him as if she expected him to laugh and tell her that was the most stupid thing anyone could have done. Byakuran remained silent, millions of thoughts running through his mind as she studied the girl's face.

She was fascinating.

"I lost most of my eternal organs from the crash." Byakuran blinked. 'How can she still possibly be alive?' But he didn't interrupt her.

"I was taken to the hospital and told I was going to die if the doctor's couldn't find any organ donors." Byakuran breathed through his nose and half expected the girl's voice to crack.

"I'm not really sure what happened while I was unconscious but when I woke up, my parents had already given up on me and left." Chrome's eyes were downcast so that Byakuran couldn't see the torrent of emotions churning in her mind.

"But right before the doctors gave up on me also, I got my organ donations from a boy they had marked as dead. I was lucky." Byakuran nodded, it was rare, really really rare for someone to receive such a donation.

"I've always wanted to thank that boy and his family for what they did, but they just disappeared when I woke up from the surgery two days later..." Chrome's voice trailed off once again and she blushed bright red.

"Sorry, I was ranting there wasn't I?" Byakuran looked up and nearly laughed when he caught her staring at him sheepishly.

"Don't worry Chrome-chan, you're life was _really _interesting. Why don't we have some fun now?" Chrome blinked, nodded and took Byakuran's outstretched hand.

-x-

They did indeed have a fun time:

Baking: Chrome swore Byakuran put too much baking powder in the cake on purpose so that it blew up all over them in the kitchen. Byakuran ignored the girl's feeble glares as he licked his fingers and cleaned off the bit of cake from her chin. Chrome insisted that he did that on purpose as well just so she could embarass herself all over again.

Swimming: Chrome had to wear her tank top along with a pair of Byakuran's shorts since she didn't bring her swim suit and she even couldn't hide her blush when Byakuran emerged from his room without a top. Swimming with someone who's a head taller than you while trying not to hyperventilate and drown was quite a challenge.

Watched a movie while eating burnt, failed cake: Byakuran just felt like teasing the girl a little by putting his arms around her wait and leaning his head against her shoulder, he didn't expect her to nearly pass out in his arms when he did so.

Chrome was such a cute girl

-x-

"I had a great time with you, hope to see you again soon Chrome-chan" The few simple words were enough to set the small girl's cheeks aflame as Byakuran stood next to his open door and waved to girl as he said his goodbyes and watched her walk down the streets and out of sight.

The moment the door swung shut behind him, Byakuran walked quickly up to the phonebook and flipped through the yellowing pages. Picking up a pen and recording all the numbers he needed on a sheet of paper, he put the crumbling book back onto the shelf and sat down on his sofa. Fingers dialed in a set of numbers and Byakuran put the phone to his ears.

"Hello? Is this the Japan medical center?Yes. I would like to find out a little more about a certain car accident that happened here around.. hmm... six years ago..."

"..."

"Yes, that's the one."

* * *

A/N: Finished :) any guesses on who the donor boy might be? hmm~ and wondering why he might still be alive?

Hn, and Chrome seems to be tilting a bit more towards Byakuran's side don't you guys think? But i can change always that in the next chapter~ Any suggestions on where Chrome and Mukuro should go on their own little date?

Haha, please review, tell me what you thought and give me a few suggestions if you can!

Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes! DX


	4. He over did it

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

A/N: Gah I'm so sorry about the lack of updates lately :( and this chapter turned out a lot shorter than I had previously anticipated but~ hopefully that will mean a faster update :) Now, please ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Four: He over did it

Mukuro doesn't date.

Sure, he's been with girls here and there, slept with a couple of them even, but he had never openly _dated _anyone before.

Therefore it was only natural for a man in his early twenties to be up tossing and turning in his bed late at night. Pondering about the life he had led and when on earth he would suck it up and get a girlfriend.

Not that Mukuro wasn't wanted of course. Heck the boy even had his own fanclub, full of girls practically throwing themselves at him every chance possible. But all Mukuro would give was his signature chuckle; throw in a wink and a wave before leaving them to hyperventilate on the sidewalk.

He was just Mukuro like that.

And it was only because he was Rokudo Mukuro that he pulled out his cell phone and texted a girl at 3:00 am in the morning. Not just any girl, a girl that he met only once before and on top of that, by accident.

But Chrome Dokuro was different. She was special, he didn't know why and it annoyed him to no end.

The next morning, conscious clearer and mind unperturbed, the corners of Mukuro's lips twitched into a gentle smirk as his slender fingers flipped open his phone and eyes twinkled expectantly at the short text he had received.

_Mukuro-kun, is it ok if you pick me up at Namimori High at 3:30 today? _

Fighting down the uncharacteristic giggle that threatened to escape his parted lips, Mukuro let his fingers fly across the keypad in composition of a sweet reply.

_Of course, anything for my dear Chrome-chan ;)_

-x-

Chrome hated extra attention. Despised the way people's gazes bore into the back of her skull when she turned her head and she absolutely loathed the immediate outburst of chattering that always followed.

Precisely the reason she was flaming like a tomato and trying her best to hide a flushing face behind lavender bangs.

When she had asked Mukuro to pick her up after school, she didn't mean for him to drive his shiny sports car onto school grounds, lean against the gates with sunglasses propped up against his forehead and look sexy.

When she asked for Mukuro to pick her up, she hadn't asked for a dynamic entry.

The moment the school bells rang and girls started to file out of school, the chattering began. Girls immediately taking notice of the car outside and all of whose eyes were drawn to the sexy looking guy leaning casually against the school gates.

Chrome's face heated up and her heart made an exaggerated leap behind her ribcage. Feeling more embarrassed than ecstatic, she hid her face and tried to walk past the gathering crowd unnoticed. But her tracks froze and violet eyes widened as M.M shouldered past her, making a beeline for her Mukuro.

Wait, when was Mukuro hers?

"Hey there~" Chrome's attention was immediately diverted as M.M approached Mukuro at the gates. Hands propped against her skinny waist and hips swaying sexily.

No man in their right minds would be able to resist that.

Unconsciously nibbling her bottom lip, Chrome watched as the two exchange a few words. M.M's eyes glittered smugly and the smirk was evident on her face when Mukuro laughed at something she had said.

A stinging pain shot up Chrome's spine when she bit her lip a little too hard. _'Damn that girl' _

-x-

There was little time in which Mukuro would admit he had made the wrong choices. Those times were rare. But the pineapple now genuinely doubted his decision-making skills.

The bell rang and his smile dropped.

Yes, he had anticipated some girl issues, but he hadn't expected there be SO MANY of them. He was sincerely awed by how fast they came at him like bees attracted to honey.

Speaking of which. How on earth was he going to located his Chrome-chan?

Usually Mukuro liked this kind of attention. But hundreds of girls squealing, gossiping and pointing at as if you were some kind of zoo exhibit was a little to the extreme.

"Are you here to see anyone?"

Mukuro blinked, a voice snapping him out of his little trance. But before he had a chance to reply, the girl gushed on. Truthfully, he hadn't even noticed her through the mob of high school girls. Oh where was his Chrome-chan when he needed her most?

"If you aren't, I could show you around the place if you like. Then we could go somewhere don't you think? It would be great, just the two of us…."

Mukuro zoned out again.

-x-

Time seemed to drag on as Chrome watched the pair exchange hellos. At least she hoped they were only exchanging greetings.

"Oya, have you seen a pretty girl with purple hair, mesmerizing eyes and…. Oh there you are. Chrome-chan!"

Realizing too late that Mukuro was calling her. Chrome wanted nothing more than to die on the spot.

Under the intense scrutiny a hundred pair of eyes, Chrome pressed harder against the school structure, willing herself to sink through the unyielding wall.

She hated the wall for not accepting her.

'Go away, go away!' Chrome willed silently as she watched Mukuro take a step towards her. When he stopped in his tracks, she breathed a sigh of relief. But the temporary relief merely converted to horror when he beckoned her to come towards him.

'_Shit!' _Chrome groaned inwardly as her face burned and her feet shuffled. With a fake smile plastered to her face, she walked towards the man waiting at the other end of the schoolyard.

"Finally Chrome-chan, I was beginning to wonder if I had to wait here forever!" Chrome smiled and mumbled an embarrassed 'sorry' while trying her best to ignore the suspicious glances thrown in her direction.

"I thought you left without me." Mukuro muttered under his breath and smirked as he watched Chrome open and close her mouth, no words falling from her rosy lips.

Deciding to take his little teasing a little further, Mukuro bent down and pulled the startled girl into a hug, warping his arms around his slim form and pulling her close.

Chrome's eyes widened when she found herself pressing against Mukuro's larger form. With her face red enough that it put a tomato to shame, Chrome pressed her face into Mukuro's chest and inhaled. So warm.

It felt like minutes before Mukuro finally let go.

"You ready to go?"

Chrome didn't seem to hear him; her mind still too dazed as she stared into his kaleidoscopic eyes. She couldn't believe that she, Chrome Dokuro, had just hugged a man M.M had been flirting with in front of the whole school.

Her heart jumped.

"You ready to go?" Mukruo repeated and this time Chrome nodded with her eyes downcast, not wanting to witness the rows of hostile girls either gaping or glaring daggers at her from behind.

Mukuro chuckled and ruffled her silky hair before opening the passenger side door. Ushered in an obviously flustered Chrome and strode around the vehicle, giving the stunned Namimori students a final wave before hopping into the driver's seat and stepping on the gas.

Mukuro loved each and every flabbergasted expression.

* * *

Done! I was trying a new way of paragraphing, feel free to tell me what you thought of it :)

Haha, told you it was going to be a short chapter, short and sweet :3

Hmm~ The reason this chapter wasn't longer was because I don't yet have a clue where they should go next ;) Any suggests are more than welcome :D

Yep yep, the next chapter is going to be 6996 based :)

Please **R&R** for a faster update!


	5. Caught in Between

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

Thanks for all the reviews everyone, they were greatly appreciated!

A/N: Gah, sorry I haven't updated in a while again :( I'm sorry but homework is not merciful and I've had troubles finding extra time to write. Well, heres the longer chapter I promised and hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 5

Chrome stared out the window. Gazing dazedly as the scenery outside the car swept past in a blur of green and blue.

It just didn't seem real that she was currently sitting next to him. The man she presumed she would never see again after their incident of she was wrong. Then again, it seemed as if she was always wrong about these kind of things.

However hard she tried to suppress it, an almost giddy smile crept onto her gentle features as he heart continued it's beat along uneven tracks. Sitting here with him close enough to touch was maybe a little tad too much for the shy girl.

"So~ is there anywhere you would like to go?"

Chrome's little daydream was interrupted as Mukuro's soft voice sliced through her concentrated thoughts. She shook her head, eyes never once leaving the man seated besides her.

It was only when Mukuro tore his gaze away from the road and tilted his head at her expectantly that Chrome blinked and blushed when she realized she had not given a proper answer.

"Is there anywhere you would like to try then?" Mukuro's mismatching eyes twinkled mischievously as he chuckled at the girl hyperventilating under his amused gaze.

"Beach? Movie? Amusement park?" The list of places the pineapple wanted to go with his dear Chrome was never-ending.

Feeling the need to at least give a suggestion, Chrome blurted the first place that came to mind. "I heard that café opened up close by." Then immediately turned ten different shades of red as soon as the words were out of her lips.

Mukuro found it rather cute that the girl suddenly fell silent and started playing with her fingers, trying to ease her awkwardness towards their current situation.

Feeling playful, Mukuro took a hand off the steering wheels and placed it around Chrome's shoulder. Illegally running a red light and causing the girl to jump out of her seat at the physical contact.

"We can go there if you wish." Chrome shuddered when she felt Mukuro's hot breath fan against her cheeks.

Feeling more content than she had been in days, Chrome nodded dumbly and smiled when Mukuro threaded his fingers through her lavender locks.

She was going to enjoy this day no matter where they went.

-x-

"Welcome! May I help you?!" Mukuro grimaced at the loud greeting, and from the way Chrome's shoulders tensed under his arms Mukuro could tell that she too was slightly fazed by the enthusiastic hospitality.

The two stood at the entrance of the little café Chrome had unintentionally suggested. The beige walls, brown colored booths and golden lights that spilled onto the neatly tiled floors created the most comforting of atmospheres.

Somewhere his Chrome-chan would feel at ease despite the obnoxiously loud waitress. Mukuro licked his lips. Perfect.

"Table for two please." Mukuro told the bubbly waitress before flashing her a stunning smile.

"Right this way sir!" The girl grabbed a couple of menus and gestured to the back of the café before skipping away and expecting her two stunned costumers to follow.

"After you." Mukuro bowed teasingly and stretched out a hand to usher the blushing girl in front of him.

Not knowing when her voice had deserted her, Chrome opened and closed her mouth silently before hiding behind her face behind her bangs and walking after the waitress.

The two walked to the back of the small café an sat across from one another. Chrome with her lips pressed together anxiously and Mukuro with his hands folded in front of him and watching the girl intently.

'This seems like an actual date!' Chrome thought as she twiddled her fingers; gaze drawn to the floor and too embarrassed to think of a conversation starter.

The waitress soon returned with two glasses of water. "It's a bit soon for dinner don't you think? So what about considering a little snack. The ice cream here is really good. Here on page 18 are some of the chef's specialties. Chocolate, Vanilla, Strawberry…"

Chrome sent silent prayers thanking whichever god was out there that the waitress's high pitched voice shattered the awkward tension building between them.

The waitress droned on and on, only occasionally stopping to take a deep gulp of air before continuing with her little rant.

Both Mukuro and Chrome stared at the menus in awed silence as the girl continued to point out their specialties.

"Well this one would still be best if you two are considering something more _romantic_~"

The word 'romantic' snapped the both of them out of their own separate trances. Causing Chrome to start sputtering over her water, waving her hands in front of her face and Mukuro to chuckle and admire how good Chrome looked with a blush.

"Do you want to order now Chrome-chan?"

Chrome jumped a little in her seat and eyed the menu with the slight hint of panic in her eyes.

"I-I'll get whatever y-your getting…M-Mukuro-kun."

The said man felt his breath hitch and face redden. How this girl was having such affects on him, he didn't know? But he could definitely detect the sudden speeding of his heart when his name rolled off her tongue like honey.

Coming back to his senses, Mukuro smiled at the waitress before telling her that he wanted whichever she said was most _romantic_ and he made sure to emphasize the word romantic for his little Chrome to hear.

Chrome nearly chocked on her drink.

-x-

Chrome stood in front of the bathroom mirror and let out a sigh of exasperation as she brushed her purple bangs out of her face.

Why Mukuro had asked her out she didn't know, but she was almost certain he was regretting it now.

Turning on the tap and running her hands under the freezing water, Chrome closed her eyes and recalled their twenty minutes in the café. The past twenty minutes where Chrome had been too flustered to say anything that actually made sense.

Mukuro had tried his best to come up with questions and conversation starters every so often but whenever she tried to answer him, Chrome felt as though her tongue suddenly grew an extra pound or so.

After a couple of failed responses, she had been so embarrassed that she had excused herself and left the table. The constricting feeling in her gut was back as Chrome reached out a hand and turned off the running water.

Standing still and gazing at her reflection in the mirror, Chrome wracked her mind for a way she could repay Mukuro for all he has done for her on this little 'date'.

Chrome returned to their table at the back of the room and smiled sweetly at the man opposite her before opening her mouth.

"H-how are you liking the café Mukuro-kun?" It wasn't the best starter line but it was better than nothing.

"It's actually quite nice here, better than I had expected. As a matter of fact-"

Chrome nearly howled in frustration as Mukuro's response was interrupted as a hand reached between them and announced the return of their hospitable waiter.

"You're orders are here~"

Whatever Chrome was about to say caught in her mouth when she saw exactly _what _she had ordered.

Scoops after scoops of ice cream layered each other to form what looked like a pyramid. The chocolate sauce was layered in the most detailed way so that Chrome could clearly see the petals of the tiny sugar flowers that adorned her desert. And of course the chocolate-coated pocky sticks were not to be missed as they lay sideways, supporting the desert.

"Like what you see?" Mukuro's voice was teasing as he watched her face heat up like a tomato. Shaking his head in defeat at the girl's innocence, Mukuro made to grab the spoon from across the table.

Realizing that her time had come, Chrome flashed out her hand and beat Mukuro to the spoon. She twirled the silver utensil in her hands before dipping it into the chocolate covered ice and taking a large spoonful of strawberry ice cream from the bowl.

Taking a deep breath, Chrome stood up and leaned across the table to see shock and astonishment flash across Mukuro's face.

"Ahh~" she said as she stared him in the eye, pleading desperately for him to play along and do what she told would make her life so much easier and the situation so much less awkward.

Mukuro's eyes widened as he stared down at the ice cream between his nose.

"C-Chrome-chan?" When had the girl become this bold?

"A-ahhh~" Chrome repeated in her soft whisper and Mukuro couldn't help but smirk at her nervous expression and trembling hand.

Mukuro grabbed her hand to steady the ice cream that was ready to fall onto his face and pulled the girl futhur across the table so that they were inches apart, face-to-face.

Turning Chrome's hand around, Mukuro winked and pressed the spoon of ice cream against her cherry lips.

"Open wide, Chrome-chan~"

Chrome blinked, not sure when the situation had changed so that Mukuro was feeding her instead of the opposite.

"I-its supposed to be f-for you!" Chrome stuttered as she looked down to avoid Mukuro's piercing gaze.

Mukuro insisted and chuckled as he pressed the cold spoon against her lips, coaxing her into opening her mouth. Seeing no way out of the situation and secretly enjoying the way Mukuro was just a touch away. Chrome stuck out her tongue and licked the desert form the spoon.

"Like it?" Mukuro tilted his head to the side and observed the girl in front of him.

"Hm." Was her only response and Mukuro realized he had left the spoon her mouth.

Laughing at the flustered girl, Mukuro got up from his seat and moved around the table to join Chrome on the opposite side.

"Now you feed me." He said with a wink.

Chrome blushed but nodded.

-x-

"You have a good day?" Mukuro asked as he and Chrome walked down an empty street.

The sun was setting and the dying rays cast the world around them a hue of red and gold. The couple walked side by side against the summer breeze, watching their elongated shadows lead the way and intertwine as they continued to chat.

"Th-thank you for everything today M-mukuro-kun." Chrome whispered as she walked a little closer to the blue haired man.

"What about a little kiss hm?" Mukuro joked and Chrome blushed.

Attention distracted by a silver sports car that flashed past the couple, the violet haired girl gulped and Chrome stood up on her toes and kissed Mukuro on the cheek before looking down, ashamed at what she had just done.

At least nobody had seen.

-x-

Slamming a foot onto the breaks that caused the car to skid to a screeching halt, Byakuran stared out window.

Byakuran blinked.

And blinked again.

His eyes and brain must be cooperating in playing tricks on him. His mind did not just show him Chrome kissing another man. Even if it was just on the cheek, he didn't want to believe it.

Byakuran hissed through his teeth as he felt his heart clench painfully. What was wrong with him? The question to self wasn't answered as he stepped out of the car and into the cool evening breeze.

'Byakuran?' Chrome's eyes widened. Speaking of the devil, how on earth did he just pop up here out of all the places in Namimori?

"Chrome!" Byakuran stepped out of his car and reached the blushing girl in the matter of strides.

Chrome started sputtering as she watched Byakuran coming towards them. 'What if he saw Mukuro's kiss just then? What if he took it the wrong way! Half of her was mentally considered telling him 'this isn't what it looked like.'

Byakuran reached the spot where the couple was standing and reached out a hand to place on Chrome's shoulder, only to find the flushing girl pulled away from him and into the embrace of another man. Byakuran's eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Oya, do you know this man?" Mukuro hummed and wrapped his arms around Chrome's skinny waist, pulling the startled girl away from the newcomer and against his chest as he rested his chin on top of her head.

Byakuran didn't know who the hell he was. Normally he wouldn't have given a thing about other guys, but seeing him acting so intimate with Chrome suddenly gave him the urge to stab something, or in this case, someone.

"By-Byakuran! W-What are you doing here?" Chrome squeaked and fought of another blush as she felt Mukuro's embrace tighten forcedly.

"Ah~ did you forget already Chrome-chan? I live a couple of minutes drive from here!" A fake smile was plastered onto the albino's normally gentle features while in contrary; his lilac eyes glittered maliciously as he glared at the other man.

Mukuro didn't know who this 'Byakuran' was either, and seriously, he couldn't care less. Though he did highly enjoy the way the albino's fist clenched and jaw twitched when he purposely dropped his chin onto Chrome's shoulders.

Chrome had no idea what was going on. Maybe she was a _little_ naïve, but even she could tell that the atmosphere between the two males was getting intense.

Deciding to break the awkward silence that had settled between them, Chrome cleared her throat softly.

"U-uhh, Byakuran this is Mukuro-kun. And Mukuro-kun, this is Byakuran."

"Pleasure to meet you,_ Mukuro-kun."_ Byakuran's voice oozed sarcasm as he smirked at the man across from him, why didn't the man just take his fucking arms off of his Chrome for heaven's sake.

"Kufufufu. You too _Byakuran~."_ For poor Chrome who was still squirming feebly in Mukuro's vice like grip, it felt as if the air between them would simultaneously combust if the two males continued.

Chrome's large purple eyes swept the scene before her carefully and she slowly felt her cheeks heat up when the silence ensued despite her futile attempt to make conversation.

Sensing Chrome's discomfort, Mukuro's eyes softened just a little and he reached into his pockets to pull out two small pieces of paper.

"Well, since our little _date _has ended," Mukuro pressed his lips together and tried hard not to laugh at the pissed expression on Byakuran's face.

"I would like you to have these my dear Chrome-chan~" and he took her delicate hands and pushed the ticket into her palm.

Chrome blushed and mumbled a quite 'thank you' under her breath before taking a glance at the paper Mukuro had forced into her hands. Her fingers smoothed out the wrinkled surface and those pair of attractive lilac eyes widened in silent alarm.

Instead of turning to Mukuro for another 'thank you'. Chrome turned her attention to the other man.

Not at all happy, Byakuran leaned over a little and took a peak at the small piece of paper clutched tightly in Chrome's hands. Upon seeing the little words printed in lavender ink, Byakuran's face lit up and a small chuckle escaped his lips.

"Haha, you do realize its _**MY **_concert you just invited _my _Chrome to see~"

Mukuro froze.

* * *

A/N: Done~ haha, and that was Chrome and Mukuro's little date my lovely readers, hopefully it wasn't really disappointing ;)

I like favorites and follows, but reviews just make a different impression, you know what I mean? xD

I'll try to update as soon as I can, I promise :D


End file.
